Androids
History Androids are made and programmed for a multitude of purposes, as workers, soldiers, and simple people. For each task, they are implemented certain mechanics to help achieve this, such as added strength in workers, or a built in vacuum to help clean around the house. This is as compared to a solider or guard, made with reinforced metals for added durability and transformable machine guns for arms. These are, however, only examples of the functions of Androids of those variety. As for a simple Android made to go by daily life with little care, they can easily be mistaken as an actual person, and usually are nowadays. Androids are capable of many things, but one of these does not include magic. As Androids lack a soul, they are incapable of using magic in any degree, shape, or form. Androids have been something greatly contemplated by the world as early as 2010, some viewing it as the future for Human beings, and the only way to get ahead of other countries at the time. A country famous for attempting this was Japan, focused primarily on "reanimating" the dead via Androids. The main research on this, as it turns out, took place in Osaka. While it was an eventual failure, it wasn't a total one. The research for the constructing of a proper Android was kept and bettered, eventually leading to the first fully functioning, human like robot in the year 2025. By its completion, talk of a proper AI system began to float up, so once again, the old researchers at Osaka delved into its old research. Rather than using the complex human conscious as a base, they used basic AI, "raising" it like a child to see if it would adapt like a normal growing human. As the AI "grew up," it stuck to the morals it was taught by the researchers, though, did begin coming up with its own thoughts. At some point, the Android began considering itself an equal to a human emotional wise, being fully matured now, causing celebration amongst the researchers as they published their results. It was a huge hit around the world, other countries scrambling in order to make Androids as sophisticated as Japan was now. With the base of the AI personality, it was able to implement fully matured personalities and morals into Androids, but with just enough room for them to form their own quirks, thoughts, and opinions on matters. There were a few rouge AI here and there during this time, something considered inevitable with the growth system programmed into the Androids. Due to the rising debate of how they should be treated, some Android making practices of old began surfacing up, making them for one set purpose as workers rather than people, and was a way to limit the amount of rouge AI. Rouge AI, with the steady surfacing, began to be thought of as normal criminals, due to the way they were programmed, and were dealt as such in their punishments. With all the controversy on Androids, the old research in Osaka was found near the beginning of the 22nd Century, the study of human consciousness placed into an Android body. This split off into two different forms of research. One, was spearheaded by the company Elementek, their research going into putting a human soul into an Android body, their research eventually being a success and birthing a revolutionary android. However, the creation of this android was fairly recent, so creation of another android of similar variety as of present in the year 2142 is extremely unlikely. The other branch spread into the old research of the 2010's, reanimating the dead via Androids, or at least, implemented a dying person's conscious into an Android so they may continue living. The research was highly questionable, leading to equally questionable results as well. Presently, there have only been a few successful instances of this, though not enough to spawn a mass influx of people interested, and even then these instances brought slight side effects, though nothing as damaging so the person couldn't live. The research, in itself, is still largely questionable, even with the advanced technology of the present time, and has yet to spawn a 100% success rate for them to make a global announcement of the full possibility. Abilities Androids have no base abilities, as what they have largely depends on their who makes them and what resources they have on hand. Because of this, Androids can have a myriad of capabilities and functions that go far beyond what most others are capable, having ridiculous possibilities such as being able to transform into a miniature tank or having a hollow chest to work as a freezer. It's this sort of ridiculousness that give Androids a wide-range of possibilities. More on the side, if you think something might be too ridiculous for an Android, or too powerful, refer to common sense on their age, skill level, School Year, and so on. Androids Today Androids are used both as workers and soldiers by some, but some manage to freely roam the streets and look for jobs as normal people, having their own normal worries and thoughts as simple citizens. The large controversy from before no longer weighs as heavy over them, and are largely compared to the much older homunculi in terms of ethics and production. While not fully developed in terms of Research, they are still largely popular by those that delve into the Technological side of the triad, viewed as a prize due to their efficiency, capabilities, and growth system allowing them to be molded.Category:Lore